supers_and_superhuman_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Comics/Wasp
' Janet van Dyne', also known as Wasp, is a human mutate and cyborg who received her superhuman powers from technological implants and repeated exposure to Pym Particles, allowing her body to naturally produce them. Powers Size Manipulation: Due to long-term exposure to Pym Particles, Wasp can reduce herself in size to the dimension of the insect from which she takes her name, roughly .5 an inch in height. She usually chooses not to retain her standard density while at this reduced mass but can choose to do so at will. The lost mass is shunted into a pocket dimension for later retrieval. Additionally, her strength is boosted while she is at this reduced size to the extent of allowing her to bend a one-inch diameter steel bar almost in half. Her size allows her to easily go unnoticed in most cases. In addition to being able to shrink, Wasp can grow significantly in size as well. The growth process requires the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, presumably from an extra-dimensional source. This extra-dimensional mass fortifies all of her cellular tissue, including her bones and muscles, enabling her to support her increased weight and giving her superhuman strength. Perhaps due to the bodily strains that her ex-husband Hank experienced as a side-effect of such powers, Wasp uses this power only in emergencies, preferring to shrink to her wasp-sized form. *''Superhuman Strength'' Bio-Synthetic Wings: Due to small implanted insect wings, Wasp can fly at incredibly fast speeds. These wings are functional when she reduces herself in height and can remain so until reaching a height that is nearly a foot shorter than her normal height. Her flight speed can also allow her to gain a form of superhuman reflexes and agility, being able to easily evade targets and attacks. *''Flight'' *''Superhuman Reflexes'' *''Superhuman Agility'' Wasp's Sting: Wasp can generate powerful bioelectric blasts from her hands that have been shown to be capable of cutting through high density structures and are able to cause extreme pain to superhumanly strong and highly durable beings. These blasts are capable of piercing skin. Insect Communication and Control: Through the use of her retractable antennae, Wasp can communicate with and control certain higher order insects. However, she rarely chooses to utilize this ability. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Wasp has adapted to a special kind of hand-to-hand combat that was created by her ex-husband which takes advantage of the fighter's insect-like size against a much larger form and physique. This enables them to strike pressure points before the opponent realizes what has happened. Wasp has also been trained in multiple martial arts and unarmed combat fields by Captain America, making her an adept combatant. *'Talented Fashion Designer:' Wasp is a very talented fashion designer. During her early days as the Wasp, she would often make new costumes for herself and wear different ones for almost every new mission. Over the years, her talent earned her great acclaim in the fashion world. Wasp's talents also extend into designing costumes for other superheroes, especially her Avengers teammates, including Firestar and Justice. She possesses enough costumes of her own to fill one or two closets. *'Multilingual:' Wasp can speak fluent English, Spanish, Hungarian, French, and Italian. She has also taught herself to speak the language of the Microverse. Equipment Wasp's Suit: At first, Wasp needed the suit to release the Pym Particles that allow her to shrink, but due to repeated exposure, she has become able to produce the particles herself. During her early days as the Wasp, she would constantly re-design her costume and wear different ones for almost every new mission. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics/Mutates Category:Marvel Comics/Cyborgs